bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sinclair Deluxe
The Sinclair Deluxe was a hotel run by Augustus Sinclair, providing very affordable housing, although not of the best quality. Subject Delta is required to go here to get the Atlantic Express Override Key from Grace Holloway. History Following the Rapture Bank Crash, some citizens were left in a very poor financial situation. With few other options, since the main persons offering free housing, Sofia Lamb and Frank Fontaine, were either in prison or dead, they had to resort to the cheapest housing offered in Rapture. The Sinclair Deluxe had been built by Augustus Sinclair for that exact purpose. Though attractive enough to draw people in, the hotel was constructed with cheap materials; Sinclair himself called the area a "slum." Some of the residents who called the Deluxe their home included Grace Holloway, Gloria Parson, Elliot Nelson, and Gideon Wyborn. Sinclair admitted in his audio diary Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits that once he got a citizen dependent on him, he intended to keep them that way. He milked the tenants for what they were worth. Eventually though, Grace Holloway kicked Sinclair out with the help of The Rapture Family's Splicers and took control of the facility. Years of Grace's management has left most of the building a wreck. The building itself has four stories, although only three of them have accessible rooms. Grace Holloway's room is at the top floor. The rooms, apart from the penthouse suite, all look similar, with a bathroom and combined kitchen, living room and sleeping quarters. ''BioShock 2 Subject Delta proceeds to the Sinclair Deluxe to get Grace Holloway's Genetic Key as it is the only way to lift the transportation lockdown through Pauper's Drop. As he goes further into the building, he observed the decrepit squalor the lodgers lived in. Some were killed by caved in ceilings others ended their misery themselves (one resident hanged himself, another used a shotgun while on the phone). Entrance The check-in station is located at the frontmost part of the hotel with a mail room adjacent. Further ahead is a Fuel Station, likely a profitable convenience for construction workers who live in the Sinclair Deluxe. As Delta approaches the lobby, a Brute Splicer lobs a boulder at the entryway sends a pile of debris crashing down, blocking the way in. Delta is tasked with using the Research Camera on a Brute Splicer to get an ability to clear this obstacle. Atrium The Deluxe's centerpiece is a large, open atrium. An elevator connects the multiple stories, but Delta is unable to use it. When Delta breaks through the blocked entranceway, a group of Splicers are waiting to give him a proper greeting. An ADAM corpse is located on the ground floor in the center of the space. If the Little Sisters gather within the hotel Grace sings "When You're Down and Out." First Floor Most of the rooms on the first floor are inaccessible by locked door or rubble. Subject Delta must proceed down a long dark hallway scatterd with corpses. In room 115 a Splicer is seen trying to pick a safe while another one wait around the corner. After exploring the room, another Splicer playing dead outside the room attacks. A fallen ceiling prevents Delta from moving futher down the hall, so he passes through room 118 and spots a shadowy figure darting just out of view as he proceeds. Proceding through the only available path, a trio of Thuggish Splicers Splicers attempt to ambush Delta, again by playing dead. Advancing back out into a hallway, a Machine Gun Turret around a corner guards the rightmost hallway which leads to a Power to the People station. To the left, a Security Camera next to a Little Sister Vent overlooks a Freezing Drill tonic next to a corpse altar. Picking up the tonic triggers an attack from a group of Splicers. Grace proclaims the futility of Delta's efforts and the solidarity of the Rapture Family as he continues up to the next floor. Second Floor More rooms are accessible on the second floor. Walls between rooms 211, 213, and 215 have been knocked down, allowing multiple paths to gather the collectibles in each decrepit apartment. Room 215 Room 215 contains 4 rooms, a small hallway, and has blue wall paper: The living room has a fire place and a jukebox against two of the walls, and a couch and armchair in the middle. it has pathways to the kitchen and the hallway. A dinner table has been flipped sideways against the kitchen wall with two stools next to it. The kitchen has been converted in to a small photographing studio, with several photos hanging on the wall and on lines in the room. The stove, fridge and kitchen counters have been moved aside to make room for the photographic equipment. Several gas tanks can also be found here. A large hole in the wall leads to room 213. The bathroom has two holes in the wall, and is accessible three different ways (the third one being the door that is still intact). One of the holes and a door leads to the hallway, and the second way to room 213. The bathroom has a large hole in the floor, with water pouring in to it from room 213. A bathtub sits in the middle, broken and tilted, and has the toilet inside of it. A sink can be found in the corner, lying on the floor. The bedroom has a single bed with a female corpse upon it. She most likely died from the roof collapsing on her, judging by the large hole above and debris on her. A cage with a cat can be found beside the bed. Room 213 Room 213 was most likely the home Gloria and Billy Parson, judging by the audio diary found here. The apartment contains of 4 rooms and a small hallway with green wallpaper: The hallway goes straight forward from the apartment door to the wall with a large window. The living room is on the right from the door, with the couch, armchair, television and diner table stacked in the middle of the room (presumably used as barricade) and a fire place on the left wall and two red chairs in the corner. Two large holes in the wall leads to room 215's kitchen and bathroom. The Kitchen is facing the living room with only kitchen counters between, on the counter you will find; EVE, canned food and a Big Daddy doll. the kitchen also has the regular fridge and stove. a leak from the roof has destroyed the floor tiles and the water pores in to room 215's bathroom. a hole in the wall leads to the rooms hallway. The Bedroom is located on the left from the hallway it has a large hole in the wall that leads to the hotel hall. two beds and a empty bookshelf are set against the walls. another bookshelf is set in the middle of the room and on the other side you will found a turret, guarding a safe found across the room from it. a doorway also leads to the apartments bathroom. The bathroom has a large hole in the wall leading to room 211 and a smaller see through hole that gives a view over the rooms hallway and kitchen. The bathtub is set over the toilet and sink. Room 211 Room 211 contains 4 rooms and a small hallway, and has light brown wall paper. The living room is where the main entrance to the room should be, but all that's left is a large hole leading to the hotel hall. The living room contains a fire place with a fire, some stools, and two couches piled on top of each other in the middle of the room. An ADAM corpse clutching a small camera is found in front of the fire place (He was most likely the owner of the small photography studio in room 215). The living room has a door to the bedroom, the bathroom is on the front left. There is a counter (with bar stools) between there and a kitchen. That kitchen is to the left of the entrance, and contains a fridge, stove, counter, shelves and several tanks of gas. A leak from a gas pipe on the roof is aflame. A Remote hack dart can be found here. The bedroom is accessed via the living room, the bathroom or a hole in wall from room 213's bathroom. The room contains one bed, two empty bookshelves. In the middle of the room there is a stack of pillows and sandbags. The bathroom has two large holes in its walls leading to the bedroom and hallway. The bathtub, toilet and sink are all next to each other on one wall, and a madras can also be found here. Room 212 As soon as Delta rounds a far corner, a Brute Splicer comes charging out of Room 212. After dealing with the Brute, Delta climbs the collapsed ceiling up to the top floor. Third Floor Emerging out of room 312, Delta encounters a Security Camera and a lone Splicer guarding the path to the Atrium. The majority of the third floor is blocked off. Delta proceeds to Grace's penthouse apartment, room 307, passing room 306, which is locked. Grace's apartment is comfortable and has evidence that Eleanor had stayed there. The Keen Observer Tonic can be found in Eleanor's room. Grace awaits Delta in a panic room accessible via a switch panel hidden behind a poster. Whichever of Delta's decision to kill Grace or not, he gains the Override Key and leaves the penthouse. Room 306 is now open, the holes in its floors offer Delta a shortcut path ratherthan going back down the way he came. As Delta emerges out of room 106, a pack of Splicers take the elevator down to the bottom floor for a final confrontation. The fighting continues when a Splicer preps a Machine Gun Turret in the entrance hall. The final opposition is a pair of Splicers at the Sinclair Deluxe's entrance and two more just out through the connecting tunnel. Delta finishes them off and leaves the hotel for the Atlantic Express station. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine. *There are 2 ADAM bodies. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Freezing Drill *Keen Observer Audio Diaries *Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Side of the Tracks - On the Reception Desk, next to the typewriter. *Grace Holloway - A Gift from Lamb - In the bathroom of Room 106. *Augustus Sinclair - Profit Coming, Profit Going - On the broken floor above the vent shrine. *Gloria Parson - Where has Harry Gone? - In Room 213, near a safe and a Turret. *Gideon Wyborn - The Butterfly - In Room 212, in the area with many butterflies. *Elliot Nelson - What a Snap - Beside a wheelchair on the top level of the atrium. *Eleanor Lamb - Barbarism - Under the bed in Eleanor's room. *Grace Holloway - Failing Lamb - On the bed next to the wide window in Grace Halloway's room. Gallery PaupersDrop_21.jpg|Central atrium of The Sinclair Deluxe. PaupersDrop_23.jpg|The kind of welcome message Subject Delta would expect to find. PaupersDrop_24.jpg|More butterflies, both real and decorative, can be seen above the leaking glass ceiling. PaupersDrop 25.jpg|Sometimes, a corpse may not be a corpse around the building. PaupersDrop 30.jpg|Why take the elevator, when citizens can also climb up dilapidated floors around The Sinclair Deluxe. PaupersDrop 27.jpg|One of the many long hallways of ''The Sinclair Deluxe. PaupersDrop 29.jpg|The room of Gideon Wyborn. PaupersDrop 31.jpg|The front door to Grace Holloway's apartment. PaupersDrop 47.jpg|Eleanor Lamb's room, found inside Grace's apartment. Behind the Scenes *This is the only known place with a working Fuel Station, as needed for breaking the blockage created by a Brute Splicer (in case the player is out of Drill fuel). *In the main lobby, the player can find an Atlantic Express nameplate that says "Line 47 South East Branch". This could possibly mean that the structure was once part of the railroad's facilities before Sinclair redeveloped it into The Sinclair Deluxe. *Oddly, the sink is not attached to the wall in the bathroom of room 215, but still works. Category:Pauper's Drop Category:Locations Category:BioShock 2